


Приходи и поговорим

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [1]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, OZDZ - Freeform, Slice of Life, Ева за семью печатями, ОЗДЗ - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020
Summary: Время выполнять обещания.
Series: Драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836742
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Приходи и поговорим

Малая благодарственная пагода в офисных интерьерах смотрелась совсем даже не малой. Метаструктура Роппонги прижилась моментально, стала отзываться на имя Рэн, подружилась с Евой, а радость жителей в связи с этими событиями обрела вещественную форму и была торжественно вручена Ласелю.

Теперь он битый час гонял дроида в качестве тягловой силы и пытался пристроить пагоду так, чтобы не натыкаться на нее при любом перемещении по офису. И если в начале этого ответственного процесса пагода бодро выдавала праздничную иллюминацию и хвалебные песни, то теперь лишь жалобно поблескивала.

Ласель уже отчаялся и думал пристроить ее в коридор, как в дверь совершенно вульгарно постучали.

Что ж, клиенты всегда клиенты, пусть и без предварительной записи, сообщения или заявки.

Он распахнул дверь, широко и приветливо улыбаясь. Взгляд уткнулся в чьи-то ключицы, и в этом было что-то очень знакомое. Ласель глянул чуть выше – голубые глаза тоже казались знакомыми, а вот узкие полоски шерсти песочного цвета на скулах и еще некоторые анатомические излишества – нет.

– Мяу?! – приятный баритон посетителя тоже был очень знакомым.  
Ласель улыбнулся еще шире.

– Мсье Вангрефф! Университет дружбы народов или чего-то там отчаялся взлелеять ваши таланты, и вас выгнали?

Джорджи засопел обиженно, светлые уши с темными кисточками возмущенно встопорщились. На люнету тут же прилетел диплом. Даже при беглом просмотре было ясно, что Джорджи очень старался. Ласель решил, что бег времени ужасно быстротечен: не успеешь метаструктуры по городам рассовать, а кто-то уже вырос, оперился, то есть ошерстился и явился напомнить о старых обещаниях.

Люнета мигнула предупреждающим сигналом, и Ласель вызвал «Магдалену». Ремплесант появился недавно, то ли в память о «Миледи», то ли чтобы «Франциск» не скучал. «Магдалена» сразу уличила Джорджи в читерстве, хотя иллюзия зооморфизма была наложена качественно.

– А маскарад зачем – Келли зажал промокод?

– Я же должен был понять, стоит ли тасовать себе гены. И вот теперь вижу, что надо было себе какие-нибудь присоски и щупальца заморфировать. – уши и шерсть пропали, Джорджи неловко перетаптывался на пороге.

– Ну проходи, вспомним практику, отпразднуем получение диплома. – Ласель попытался освободить проход, но заметил, что что-то прихватило его за ногу. Хвост. Это был золотисто-песочный хвост. Мягкий и теплый, определенно не иллюзорный. Он закручивался на левой щиколотке Ласеля уже вторым меховым витком.

Джорджи заулыбался.

– А вспомнить и отпраздновать лучше завтра! Вивьен и Андрэ приедут.

– О, а Келли? – Ласель постарался, чтобы голос не выдал никаких эмоций.

– А Келли прямо сейчас подойдет!

И в этот момент Ласель Обечанофф понял, как преступно долго он не покидал свой любимый город. Вот буквально целый день.  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
